The Journey Of Naruto Uchiha
by SpartaDark
Summary: What if naruto is born into uchiha? Watch has try to became first uchiha hokage and if some are thinking than no minato and kushina are not his parents. Sharingan Naruto/Rinnegan Naruto. Paring NarutoXMito(daughter of minato and kushina and new jinjinchūriki of kyuubi)XHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Inside a hospital a man is waiting for his wife who is giving child birth after few hours of waiting he saw the doctor came out he walk towards doctor. "Congratulations the deliver was success your child and wife is safe" The doctor told him he thank doctor and walk inside and saw his wife and his son which she was holding in her arms she look at him and smile. "He is beautiful I know when he grow up he is going to be very handsome just like his father" His wife said to him he look at her and baby and kiss her after few minutes they broke the kiss and look at there son. "So what are we going to name him?" She said he know what he is going to name his son he hear from his friend who is in Anbu that hokage was going to name his son naruto before he find out that he is going to have a daughter.

"Naruto, his name is going to be naruto uchiha" He told his wife she look at him and than at their son before smiling. "Naruto I like that name where to you get?" She said to him before he would answer he feel a very evil chakra he look at window and to his horror he saw nine-tailed fox he look at him wife who was looking at him with fear. "Go to the shelter and wait for me there" He told his wife and than disappear. The woman look at the window where she saw nine-tailed fox is destroying things. "Please be careful and come back to us safely" She whisper before going to shelter with naruto in her arms.

 **6 years later.**

In Uchiha compound. In a house he saw a seven year old boy is meditating this boy is naruto uchiha it has been sven years since nine-tailed fox attack and many things happen to him. His father die at nine-tailed fox attack he live with his mother for five years before she also pass away because of a disease which only tsunade can cure but she was not there so his mother die but not before giving him a gift his sharingan which he activate when she dead. He decide to keep it a secret since he didn't want the clan head attention. He didn't like the guy and most of his clan because they are too arrogant. He open his eyes he know that he attend the academy from next year but he train to prepare for it he decide to go to library go get books and scrolls he need to pass with that thought he start walking towards library.

After walking for few minutes he walk inside the library and walk towards shinobi section he take the books on taijutsu, genijutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, history of clans, history of shinobi wars, other villages history, information on there clans, and finally scrolls on e-rank jutsu and seal them into the storage scroll he brought with him. After sealing all the things he head towards home. When he reach at home he took out the storage scroll send some chakra into it and all the scrolls and books appear. He decide to do ninjutsu first he pick up the body replacement jutsu and activate his sharingan so he couldn't miss something he only use his sharingan only when he read something, or have if no choice but to use it in a fight he didn't want to depend on it like most of his clan do and start reading it.

 **Body Replacement Jutsu**

 **Classification**

 **Ninjutsu** **,** **General skill**

 **Rank**

 **E-rank**

 **Class**

 **Supplementary**

 **Hand seals**

 **Tiger → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake**

 **With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield.** **Explosive tags** **can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. Despite it being a basic ninjutsu taught at the** **Academy** **, it is seen as a useful art that can be applied in variety of situations as it allows for a swift getaway from danger. The technique even allows a restrained shinobi to escape capture.**

After finish reading the jutsu he deactivated his sharingan decide to practice it. He walk at backward in his house with a chair he pick up when he reach there he place the chair on the ground and make some distance between them when he get enough distance he go through hand-seals Tiger-Boar-Ox-Dog-Snake. " **Body Replacement Jutsu** " He said and saw that he was at the place that chair was and the chair is at his place he smile when he realize that he did the jutsu right.

He decide to try next he walk inside with chair and place it at the kitchen he walk and pick another scroll which was clone jutsu he open and read it with his sharingan activate.

 **Clone Jutsu**

 **Classification**

 **Ninjutsu** **,** **Clone Techniques** **,** **General skill**

 **Rank**

 **E-rank**

 **Class**

 **Supplementary**

 **Hand seals**

 **Ram → Snake → Tiger**

 **A** **ninjutsu** **that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic** **technique** **, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones may not dissipate when they come into contact with something.**

 **These clones can be easily distinguished by people with** **dōjutsu** **. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (i.e. won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.).**

After finish reading he deactivate his sharingan and went through hand-seals Ram-Snake-Tiger. " **Clone Jutsu** " He said and sven clone appear he smile that means he have very high chakra reverse he dispelled the clones and close the scroll and pick transformation jutsu scroll. He activate his sharingan open the scroll and read it.

 **Transformation Jutsu**

 **Classification**

 **Ninjutsu** **,** **General skill**

 **Rank**

 **E-rank**

 **Class**

 **Supplementary**

 **Hand seals**

 **Dog → Boar → Ram**

 **Given all the missions ninja are assigned to - battle, intelligence gathering, diversions - this is a priceless ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. On the other hand, a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies. It will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. This is one of the most basic ninjutsu, as such most shinobi know how to perform it.**

 **The transformation technique is considered to be among the more difficult** **E-ranked** **techniques, since it requires constant emission of** **chakra** **while mentally maintaining the form. On top of that, the user would be, most likely, interacting with the environment. This puts mental strain on an inexperienced ninja. Thus, the best way to determine if it is indeed a transformation is to cause this strain upon the user; though this is not always successful.** **[2]**

 **Tsunade** **of the** **Sannin** **possesses a more advanced version of the Transformation** **Jutsu,** **where she disguises her 50-year-old self to appear younger. Her technique is unique as it seems to be permanent, and she does not need to exert herself to maintain it for a long time, whereas a normal transformation would be dispelled when the user is injured or attacked. The only time this is broken is when Tsunade releases all the chakra from the** **seal** **on her forehead.**

He close the scroll and decide to wait before trying it he pick up another jutsu scroll name rope escape jutsu he open and start to read it.

 **Rope Escape Jutsu**

 **Classification**

 **Ninjutsu** **,** **General skill**

 **Rank**

 **E-rank**

 **Class**

 **Supplementary**

 **A basic technique taught at the** **Academy** **. It allows a ninja to free themselves if they have been tied up.**

He close the scroll and decide to try this when he find someone to help him he place all the scroll and books expect shinobi wars into his bookshelves and decide to go to park and read the book there he don't why but he have a feeling something interesting is going to happen but shrug It off and start walking towards park.

He arrive at the park and saw a tree a little away from rest off the kids he decide to go there and read his with that he walk towards tree he sit down open the book and start reading he want to use his sharingan but decide against it not want to give his secret out. "Hey what are you doing?" A voice broke him out of his reading and from the he guess it was a female he look up and breath catch at his throne because before him was the most beautiful girl he have ever seeing.

She has beautiful red hair and violet eyes which to him look like whirlpool which make her more beautiful he wouldn't help but blush a little before answering her question. "I am reading a book on shinobi war" Naruto told her she look at him surprise and curiously she was towards him and sit beside him. "You don't mind if I hear while you read my tou-san want me to read the book before I came here but I don't want I will hear what you say and tire to memorize it" The girl asked hoping he would agree and beside she want to spend sometime with him because he look really cute naruto shrug his shoulder.

"Sure I don't mind I will try to make it interesting for you" Naruto said to her before start reading from the start. She would say she really enjoy hearing the history because the boy keep it interest by changing voice and acting like the character he read she decide she wouldn't mind being friends with him not because he read like that but because he how much care he would show her someone he just meet he pause and ask her if she understand than continue if she say yes and if she say no he would do it again she look up and saw it was getting late as the sun is setting down.

"Well look its getting late I should head home before my tou-san and kaa-san get worry we should to this tomorrow hope you don't mind" The girl asked really hope he would agree she didn't want say no form him for some reason the thought he say no hurt her a little bit. Naruto was thinking about he didn't have many friends of his age because he always train beside she is really cute that thought made him blush before he force it down and look at her hopeful expression. "Sure why not" Naruto said with a smile the girl couldn't help blush and think he look really cute smiling like that before she smile when he say yes and quickly give him a hug and broke it.

"Thanks now let's introduce ourselves I will start first my name is Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze" The girl know as mito introduce herself naruto was surprise that he was talking to hokage daughter before shrug it off. "My name is Naruto Uchiha nice to meet you" Naruto introduce himself now it was mito's turn to look surprise that he was a uchiha and how nice he was she thought all uchiha expect mikoto and itachi are stuck up ass having meet mikoto-san other son how act like he is kami himself she guess he is special case like mikoto and itachi now want to be her friend more.

"Nice to meet you to naruto-kun I think that we should meet here again at 3:00 pm if you want" Mito said to him he nod blushing a little when she call him naruto-kun. "Sure mito-chan I alright with it" Naruto told her with a smile now mito blush a little when he call her mito-chan. "Alright than we will meet tomorrow at 3:00 pm bye" Mito said before walking towards her home with waving her hands. "Bye you to mito-chan see you tomorrow" Naruto said walking towards uchiha compound with waving his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

 **With Mito.**

Mito was running towards her home after saying bye to Naruto she arrives at her home, open the door and walk inside. "I'm home" Mito announce Kushina walk outside the kitchen when she hears her daughter and quickly gives her a hug. "So who was your day Mito?" Kushina asked while breaking the hug. "It was nice first I go and play with Hinata-chan and than I go park where I made a new friend," Mito told her Kushina to listen to her and smile before looking at her curiously. "And who is this friend?" Kushina asked her curiously wondering who her daughter new friend is.

"Well, his name is Naruto Uchiha I meet him at the park and okaa-san guess what he is not like the other Uchiha he acts like Itachi and Mikoto-san did" Mito told her Kushina was a surprise that Naruto is like her best friend and eldest son of her best friend. "Mito why I do not come you with tomorrow I like to meet your new friend," Kushina told her Mito nod. "Okay okaa-san," Mito said. "Now go to your room I will call you when dinner is ready" Kushina said Mito nod and go upstairs thinking about her new friend and what he must be doing right now.

 **With Naruto**

After leaving Mito Naruto comes at Naka River to practice the justu that is required to wear the clan symbol. He turns towards the lake and starts doing hand-seal Tiger → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger. " **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique** " Naruto shout and throw flame from his mouth he keeps it for a few seconds before stopping and smiles. "Yes, I did it" He cheers he is practicing this jutsu for 2 months and now he can finally do it but he couldn't stop practicing until he can do it without hand-seals. He decided to head home and get some rest and maybe tomorrrow he ask Mito to help him with **Rope Escape Technique**.

 **Next Day.**

Naruto is heading towards park to meet Mito he hope she come after walking for few mintues he reach the park and look around to see if Mito as come but did not saw her so he decided to wait for her he walk towards the same tree he sit at yestarday and sit down and wait for Mito to come. After waiting for 30 mintues he finally saw her coming with her mother from guessing for how much they look like each other and of coruse who don't know Kushina Uzumaki Fourth Hokage wife and a S-rank ninja.

Mito saw Naruto sitting under tree and drag her mother with her. "Naruto I want to meet you my mother" Mito said Kushina smile at her. "Hello Naruto nice to meet you" Kushina said Naruto smile at her a little nevrous. "Hello Kushina-sama nice to meet you to" Naruto said a little bowing. "Don't need to bow to me Naruto and don't add sama I just another ninja of this village so you don't need to give me speical treament just because I am Hokage's wife" Kushina told him Naruto look at her a little suprise at that many people in her position would like to enjoy this kind of things.

"Okay Kushina-san and I don't respect you because your Hokage-sama's wife I respect you because your are a S-rank kunoichi" Naruto said Kushina look at him a little suprise that he know her rank but smile glad he is respecting because of her skill not because how she is. "Well why don't you and Mito-chan go and play something Naruto-kun" Kushina said to them Mito nod her head and take a Naruto's hand who blush a little and take him to swing to play with her Kushina saw the blush and smirk. " _So he have a little cursh on my daughter it's nice from what I see he is a sweet and nice boy and he seem respectfully and poliet to his elder oh I am soo going to match them together_ " Kushina tought to herself simling all the time.

Kushina saw it was getting late and call them both Mito and Naruto walk towards her. "Mito-chan it's time to go home" Kushina said before looking at Naruto. "So where is your kaa-san Naruto is she is late" Kushina asked as she and Mito look at Naruto who give them a sad smile. "Hmmm my kaa-san is died Kushina-sama she die because of a disease that only Tusnade-sama can cure" Naruto told them Kushina feel sorry for him and also feel gulit to bring it up.

"What about your tou-san Naruto" Mito asked also feeling sorry for her new friend Naruto look at Mito. "Well Mito-chan my tou-san at the Kyuubi attack 7 years ago the day I born" Naruto told her Mito feel guilt. "Sorry Naruto-kun" Mito said Naruto wave his hand. "It's okay Mito-chan you don't know" Naruto told her they both don't saw Kushina sad and a little drpress expression on her face.

She feel it's her fault that Naruto is opran if she just be able to keep Kyuubi at the bay than Naruto would least have his father. " _It's not your fault Kushina it's that masked man fault who realse Kyuubi inside from you maybe I should invited Naruto-kun to house to have dinnier with us_ " Kushina thought to herslef she nod her head and look at Naruto and Mtio who are still talking with Mito saying she is sorry and Naruto teilling he is fine and it's okay.

"Hey Naruto-kun why don't you come to have dinnier with us" Kushina said Mito and Naruto look at her. "Real kaa-san can Naruto-kun come with us" Mito asked excitedly Kushina nod her head and smile at her daughter. "Sure Mito-chan" Kushina said. "It's okay Kushina-san I don't to be burden" Naruto said Mtio look at Naruto and give her best puppy eye look. "Please Naruto-kun" Mito said very cutely Naruto would feel his will breaking qucikly and try to look away but found he wouldn't he give a defeat sigh.

"Okay Mito-chan just stop giving me that look" Naruto said Mito cheer and give Naruto who wouldn't help blush and smile Kushina saw those two and smile. "Come on you two let's go" Kushina said Mito take Naruto hand start moving where quickly with Naruto trying to keep with her and Kushina walk behind them.

 **Namakazi house**

Naruto enter the house with Mito and Kushina and look at around the house and as to say the house is very nice Kushina look at Naruto and Mito. "Okay Mito-chan, Naruto-kun you go and play upstaris i will call you when the dinnier will be ready" Kushina said Mito nod her head. "Okay kaa-san come on Naruto-kun let's go and play into my room" Mito said she took Naruto's hand and take him upstaris in her room to play with him Kushina turn around and walk towards kicthen to start dinnier.

 **Mito's Room**

Entering her room Mito turn her head towards Naruto "So what did you want to do Naruto-kun" Mito asked Naruto look around and saw her room is very nice before looking at her. "Mito-chan did you unlock your chakra" Naruto asked her she nod her head wondering what Naruto is going to do. "Yes Naruto-kun i have unlock my chakra but why do you want to know Naruto-kun" Mito asked him Naruto look at her with a smile.

"Well Mito-chan i ask you becasue i am going to teach you two jutsu will i teach you one and we will learn other one together" Naruto told her who was looking at him wleided eye's. She ask her parents to teach her some jutsu but they always say they will teach her later now she is going to learn not one but two from Naruto she quickly run towards him and hug him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Naruto-kun you don't know how much i want to learn a jutsu i always ask tou-san and kaa-san but they always say they will teach me later" Mito told to a blushing Naruto at how close they are before he force the blush down return her hug. "Your welcome Mito-chan" Naruto said with a smile how his face after they broke the hug Naruto start to teach her **Body Replacement Jutsu** after some tries she get it down and look at Naruto.

"So how did i do" Mito asked him nevoursly Naruto smile at her. "You did great Mito-chan but you have some problems you use to much chakra when doing the jutsu it means you have very large amount of chakra so you have to focus on chakra control exercise now or it will became a problem to use some jutsu that little amount to do like **Clone Jutsu** which is a jutsu you requried to pass along with jutsu i just teach you and the jutsu we are going to learn" Naruto explain to her she nod her head before looking down at the ground sadly.

"I don't know any chakra control execrise" Mito told him sadly Naruto wouldn't able to look her sad face he give her a hug. "Hey down worry tommorow i will go to libary and search some chakra control exercise for you okay" Naruto assure her Mtio nod her head in his chest they broke the hug and she look at him. "Thank you Naruto-kun" Mito said with a smile Naruto look at her and smile. "Hey no need to thank me what are friends for now shall we try do the next jutsu my lady," Naruto said with a bow Mito giggle at his act. "Sure my knight" Mito said stilling giggling Naruto open the scroll which he take out from his storage seal and start to read it.

 **Transformation Technique**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, General skill**

 **Rank: E-rank**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Hand seals: Dog** **Boar** **Ram**

 **Given all the missions ninja are assigned to - battle, intelligence gathering, diversions - this is a priceless ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. On the other hand, a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies. It will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. This is one of the most basic ninjutsu, as such most shinobi know how to perform it.**

 **The transformation technique is considered to be among the more difficult E-ranked techniques, since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form. On top of that, the user would be, most likely, interacting with the environment. This puts mental strain on an inexperienced ninja. Thus, the best way to determine if it is indeed a transformation is to cause this strain upon the user; though this is not always successful.**

 **Tsunade of the Sannin possesses a more advanced version of the Transformation Technique, where she disguises her 50-year-old self to appear younger. Her technique is unique as it seems to be permanent, and she does not need to exert herself to maintain it for a long time, whereas a normal transformation would be dispelled when the user is injured or attacked. The only time this is broken is when Tsunade releases all the chakra from the seal on her forehead.**

Naruto after finish reading close the scroll and look at Mito. "Okay let's try it Mtio-chan" Naruto said Mito nod her head. "Yeah Naruto-kun" Mito said with determination and they start praticing the jutsu.


End file.
